


Untitled

by challengerdeep



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Liam is a little messed up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challengerdeep/pseuds/challengerdeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three versions of Liam and he's struggling to be one of them. And for some reason, Facebook profile pictures are important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: Liam is really OOC in this. (At least I think he is, I dont know what hes like irl)   
> But i wanted something like this but I've never come across anything so I though fuck it and wrote one myself. This is only my 2nd fanfic i've wrote. It kind of matches the mood i'm in in someways.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and thanks for reading, lads.

Liam is at his flat, alone and bored. Wondering what to do, he looks through his phone. Starting with reading old texts, then looking at pictures in his gallery before looking through his private Facebook account.   
There are only a few friends on there, most of them he talks to in real life anyway so there's not much of a need to have the account. He ponders about deleting it but as he looks through his eldest brother, Paul's, account who mostly posts about football, like he does on Twitter Liam notices he has Sara Macdonald as a friend. He's not surprised at all. She's someone Liam never bothered to add. She had sent him a request a while back and Paul told him it was because she was hoping to get him talking to Noel again. After finding that out, Liam ignored her request. After 2 years, it's still sat there on her profile waiting for him to confirm it. So he does and instantly he's bombarded with pictures of happy Sara posing with an equally happy Noel. He instantly regrets accepting.   
At some point, he's switched from his phone to the laptop that was sitting on the seat next to him and continues to scroll through more pictures for an unknown amount of time. 

Then Sara comes online. At first he doesn't notice the little green dot next to her name but when he does he rushes in an attempt to Logout and turn the laptop off, but in his rush, he's too late. He had temporarily forgot that she would get a notification about him adding her back. Before he could Logout, she's sent him a message.   
A box appears at the bottom of the screen. A simple "Finally haha x" accompanied with the picture of happy Noel and happy Sara next to it.   
"Hi" is all he can think of to say, obviously she knows he's been ignoring her. He's not sure what to say about that.   
"What took you so long?"   
"Don't know." Honestly, he doesn't know. He also doesn't know why he clicks on her name and likes the happy profile picture. He suddenly feels embarrassed about his own picture. Whilst the couple look naturally good, it seems like he's trying to hard. He deletes his own, changing it to one of himself and Debbie. Debbie taking up most of the shot. He can't help but notice that, although the picture looks good, they look good, they look happy and it's a worthly contestant to Sara's, they don't look as happy as Noel and Sara do. 

As soon as its updates, Sara likes it. "Nice picture x" She's lying, of course she's lying. She really got on with Nicole, they still talked after their husbands stopped. No way does she think that it's a good picture. "Honest. You look good together." it's like she read his mind through the computer.   
"Thanks. So do you and rkid ha" He notices he's not acting like carefree Liam, so he turns that mode on. The Liam who doesn't give a shit what anyone says, tell him to fuck off and he'll laugh in your face for days.   
"When will you speak to him again?"   
"When he wants to. When I want to."   
"When do you want to?"   
He almosts reponses with 'now' instead he says "Someday." 

Again he notices that the other Liam is back. The Liam he's attempted to hide right from the moment he found out he was there. The Liam who doesn't want to go outside because the outside is mean and the people who are out there are worse. The Liam who's frightened to admit he's frightened. Insecure Liam. Feels unworthy Liam. Needs to be needed Liam. God, how he hates him.   
"He doesn’t admit it, but I'm sure he wants to talk to you. Like you're probably not admitting to yourself that you want to talk with him now." 

And just like that, he's closed the tab, slammed the laptop screen down and threw it next to him. The internet is supposed the be the once place no one is ever quite sure about the person they're speaking to. It's supposed to make everyone almost unreadable yet somehow, he's an open book and he's throwing out pages that Sara is picking up and reading aloud. 

He has to get out of this flat. Ignore the other Liam who's telling him to stay inside and hideaway. So he doesn't wear a coat, especially not a parka because he's not in the mood for being that Liam. He just throws on a pair of shoes and a jacket and he's out of the door. The cold really hits him when he gets outside but he ignores its. He thinks about how he should have texted Debbie that he might not be in when she comes home, and that he shouldn't have put a stop to the conversation he was having with Sara. But he's determined to push those thoughts out. As soon as he does, they're being replaced by others. If he's so easy to read over the internet, is he that easy to read in real life? What if Sara knows? 

'She knows. She definitely knows.' He thinks. Then he's being transported back in time in his mind to when he was 14, losing his virginity to a girl three years older than him. He wouldn’t admit how much he was struggling to stay aroused by her mouth on him but that’s when the thought appeared in his head and left him moaning like a dog in heat. He mentally replaced her with him. And then all he could think about was him. Noel. His Noel. His brother Noel. Noel. Noel. Noel. 

Back in the present, he shakes himself out of the flashback but now he's hyperventilating and Noel is everywhere. His name running through Liam's mind over and over and over. Noel is next to him, in front of him, behind him, across the road from him. Everywhere Liam desperately looks, hoping to escape, Noel is standing. The scared Liam is more scared than ever, the other Liam is laughing in his face and threatening to slap him silly. Now Liam is a Liam he hasn't been in a long time. The Noel obsessed Liam. The Liam that thinks about Noel every moment of his life both awake and asleep. No matter what this Liam is doing, Noel is surrounding him. He's now the Liam that has to think about Noel in any sexual situation or he just can't cum. And, oh god, now he's hard in public all because of Noel. 

Just as suddenly as it started, it stops. Liam's breathing regulates, he calms himself and Noel disappears. He looks around to see if he's made a twat out of himself finding that he's in a park he's pretty sure he's never been in before, and he's relieved to discover no one is was there to see him. 

Instead now, he can hear her. He can hear Sara. It's Sara that's everywhere now and she's found out his secret. She's whispering to him about how disgusting he is, how Noel is hers and would never want to be his. Ever. Her voice is cruel and its rising in volume. She's yelling that Noel will never love him in the way he loves Noel. That Noel would rather die than be with him. And the happy picture of Noel and Sara fills his mind. He feels sick because he knows he is sick. But really, he knows even if Sara did find out, she wouldn’t be like that. She wouldn’t be mean. But he has to imagine the worst because it helps. Helps him forget and the scared Liam craves that. 

An hour later and he's back home. Discovering he was actually gone for a lot longer than he thought. Everything has calmed now. He's okay. Debbie is home as well, she takes one look at him and knows something is wrong. When the fuck did he become so damn obvious? However she doesn’t pressure him into explaining which he's grateful for. He just pulls her into a tight hug and she hugs back just as tightly.   
She laughs and ruffles his hair playfully as she tells him that he had her worried when he want's there and didn't return her calls. He reaches into his back pocket to find his phone alerting him about missed calls and texts. Apologizing, he goes in for another hug and is again grateful he has her as she hugs back. 

Back in the living room and he opens the laptop again.   
"Sorry I didn't reply."   
Minutes later   
"Sara's not here right now, she's gone to a friend house." then "This is Noel by the way."   
Liam almost slams the laptop down again but all he does is say "Hi"   
"Hi"   
No one messages the other for a while. But both are typing something. Liam types about what just happened to him, admitting everything before deleting it. By the time he's finished, Noel has sent another message.   
"Let's cut the crap yeah? You're sorry, I'm sorry. You love me, I love you. I have regrets, you have regrets. There's stuff I'll never forgive you for and there's stuff you'll never forgive me for. We can't forget cos I'm sure neither of us would want to forget the better years, but we can forgive the best we can. Deal?"   
Both Liam's are crying with happiness. Noel obsessed Liam is half hard again after reading 'I love you' (fucking hell..is he a teenage boy again or something?)   
"I love you." There's so much meaning in those three word Liam sends Noel. But he knows that Noel will only read the brotherly side of it.   
"I take that as a yes." Liam can almost hear Noel's laughter and sees him sitting at the computer shaking his head slightly at Liam's choice of reply.   
"Yes."   
Then they're both offline without another word. Liam knows they don’t have to say anything else right now because it might ruin everything. But gods Liam has never felt so happy before. It feels like everything fits perfectly from his clothes to his shoes and even his skin. He rushes out with his phone finding Debbie in their bedroom. Throwing and arm around her he takes a picture. She's laughing and he looks crazily happy in the best way. He doesn’t hesitate before deleting the old profile picture and adding this new one. He decides it beats every other fuckers picture in the world. 

And he's great.   
Carefree Liam is back.   
Noel obsessed Liam is calm.   
Scared Liam isn't so scared anymore.   
He's all three Liam's at once and, man, he's missed this feeling.


End file.
